


Vakt

by Thyra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thyra/pseuds/Thyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki sans magie, ça fait pas forcément bon ménage... et qui est là pour lui ? Mais le totalement oublié du film, Phil Coulson bien sur !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir !! tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que cette fanfiction est à moi ( mais pas les personnages, qui sont à Marvel ), mais je l'avais posté sur fanfiction.net, sous le pseudo de iona-yuki. je me suis juste créé un compte ici pour y mettre mes fics déjà en ligne sur ff.net.**

 

_**il n'y a pas beaucoup de fanfic sur Phil Coulson, alors comme ce perso est génial, je me suis dit que j'allais en faire une ! bien sur, Loki est de la partie...** _

_**j'espère que ça vous plaira !** _

* * *

L'Agent ouvrit lentement les yeux. La tête lui tournait et la douleur était à peine supportable. Des voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas l'entouraient et lui donnaient horriblement mal au crâne.

Où était-il ? Pourquoi ?

Des fragments de mémoire revenaient petit à petit. Le Tesseract, Loki, les Avengers... et sa presque mort.

Il aurait pu mourir.

LUI. Impossible.

Mais pourtant... Loki avait réussit à le blesser. A MORT.

Une peur plus forte que la première fois lui serra la poitrine. Mais il se rendit vite compte que la rage prenait le dessus.

Il le tuerait.

Il éliminerait la seule personne qui n'ai jamais réussit à le toucher gravement.

* * *

Durant sa convalescence, coupé de toutes les affaires du SHIELD bien malgrés lui ( merci Natasha ) il réussit à se reposer comme jamais.

Plus les jours passaient, plus sa détermination contre Loki grandissait. Mais quelque chose montrait le bout de son nez. Un sentiment flou et familier.

Mais Phil Coulson n'y faisait absolument pas attention.

Durant ses « vacances » de deux mois et demi, il peut lire tout ce qu'il avait mit en stand by, peut regarder tout ce qui lui avait fait envi dans une vie antérieure et même nouer quelques liens avec les docteurs et infirmiers.

La petite troupe d'Avengers lui rendait souvent visite. Parfois par morceau : Clint passait au moins une à deux fois par semaines, Natasha à peu prés toutes les deux semaines, Fury tout les lundis de 14h à 14h30 tout les mois, et le reste de la troupe quand ils avaient le temps.

Anthony commençait à l'appeller « maman », ou « super nanny » et se prenait la plupart du temps une gifle derrière la tête de Natasha.

Jamais l'agent du SHIELD ne s'était sentit aussi bien. Finalement, grâce à Loki, il avait peut avoir quelques temps de repos bien plus que mérités. Mais il avait hâte de retrouver son appartement .

Et ses armes.

Ses merveilleuses armes.

SES armes rien qu'à lui nalui.

* * *

\- Allez les enfants, on aide papy à descendre les escaliers ! Ironisa Stark qui reçu en retour le regard noir de Natasha et celui, meurtrier, de Phil.

Il n'était PAS vieux ! Juste un peu plus âgé qu'eux ! Non mais !

Tony se prit une nouvelle claque, mais venant de Barton cette fois. Le milliardaire ronchonna mais se tut.

Ils sortirent de l'hôpital et entrèrent dans la voiture.

Pour sa sortie, tout les Avengers sauf Thor et le directeur Fury ( qui n'est PAS un Avengers!) s'étaient déplacés.

Coulson remarqua très (très) vite que plus la voiture se rapprochait de la Tour Stark, plus le groupe palissait et évitait de croiser son regard. Au bout de quelques temps, il n'y tint plus :

\- Je veux que quelqu'un m'explique ce qui se passe. Tout de suite.

Ils s'entre regardèrent. Sont ils si transparent ?

\- Vous comprendrez bien asser tôt... promis l'agent Romanoff.

Malgré ses doutes, l'Agent se tut. Il savait pertinemment que personne ne lui répondrait.

Les immeubles défilèrent un long moment avant d'atteindre enfin l'immense édifice construis par la Stark Industrie. Enfin surtout par Tony Stark.

La voiture s'arrêta. Le chauffeur leurs ouvrit. Il eut un peu de mal à sortir mais refusa toute l'aide qui lui était offerte. Il était l'Agent Phil Coulson que diable !

Enfin sortit de la voiture, il prit une grande goulée d'air. Que c'était bon de rentrer. Il avait passé de très bons moments à l'hopital, mais l'air de vieux ne lui avait jamais fait un grand effet. Pour ne pas dire qu'il ne supportait pas ça.

* * *

Dans l'ascenseur montant au penthouse, une tension presque palpable trônait au sein du petit groupe des Avengers. Plus de doutes, une mauvaise nouvelle l'attendait.

Il se força au calme pour ne pas imaginer le pire.

Même Stark se taisait, ce qui était tellement rare que c'en était effrayant.

L'ascenseur se stoppa et tout le monde sortit.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver dans le salon du penthouse. Le Directeur Fury les attendait là, assis sur le grand canapé en cuir blanc, le visage aussi fermé que Thor, appuyé contre l'accoudoir. À leurs arrivée, les deux hommes se levèrent et saluèrent Phil, ailleurs.

L'agent, de plus en plus anxieux, s'assis doucement en face de son employeur qui fit de même et prit la parole au bout de quelques temps :

\- Je vais aller droit au but, agent Coulson. Nous... j'ai décidé que vous habiteriez dans la Tour avec les Avengers. Bien sur, vous aurez votre intimité : un étage entier rien que pour v-... enfin, à votre disposition.

Phil se sentit pâlir. Il devait quitter son appartement ? Pourquoi ? On l'avait cambrioler ? Ou une canalisation avait péter ? Un dégât des eaux ? Une inondation ? Un tsunami ?! Un tremblement de terre ?!

UNE METEORITE ?!

…...

…...

STARK !

Et s'il avait organiser une fête ?! Qui avait finit comme la fête qu'il avait organiser un jour cher lui ?! Et si Thor s'y était incruster ?! Avec ses décéréberer d'amis ! Et des danseuses du ventre Asgardienne et... et ...

\- QU'EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ ENCORE FAIT ?! Hurla l'agent en se retournant vers le milliardaire.

Celui-ci, visiblement étonné, blêmit .

\- M-mais j'ai rien fait moi !

\- Calmez vous, Coulson. Votre appartement vas très bien. Rétorqua calmement le directeur de SHIELD. Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que vous allez habiter ici, mais pour la sécurité de tous.

Il fit ensuite signe à Thor. Celui-ci se leva, de plus en plus renfrogné. Quelle idée stupide cet humain avait eut !

Il disparu dans le couloir. Un long silence tomba sur le groupe.

Plus le temps passait, plus Phil avait peur. Qu'est ce que Nick Fury avait encore inventé ?!

Il sentait son cœur cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Sa tension augmentait, pour la première fois de sa seconde vie ( son passé avant le SHIELD étant une vie antérieure pour l'agent ).

Puis Thor revint, une chaîne dans les mains. Une grand chaîne, apparemment en Titanium. Puis deux mains laiteuses et graciles apparurent de derrière le mur. Des bras fins ganté de cuir vert et brun. Puis un corps parfait et gracieux caché entièrement par du cuir. Des cheveux noir plus longs que la dernière fois, à mis dos. Deux yeux vert acides. Tiens... la dernière fois, ils étaient pas plus bleu ? Une muselière cachant entièrement une bouche qu'il se rappelait rosée et tentatrice.

* * *

_**voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! n'hésitez pas à commenter,** _ _**blablabla !** _

_**à Prusse !!** _


	2. Chapter 2

_**deuxième chapitre de Vakt, et les autres suivront tout de suite après je pense ! à moins que je fasse un par jour après, je ne sais pas ! en tout cas j'esp^ère que ça vous plaira !!** _

* * *

 

L' agent se raidit. Depuis quand trouvait-il Loki si attirant ? Voire irrésistible ?! Son cœur dansait la macarena dans sa poitrine. Mais ce n'était pas comme tout à l'heure... c'était... agréable ? Mais terriblement douloureux en même temps...

Il détestait ça.

Enfin, pas vraiment, mais il haïssait plus que tout ne pas comprendre. Et là, il nageait en plein délire.

Thor fit asseoir son frère. Le prince cadet, le regard vide, était comme absent. Le cœur de l'agent se serra. Qu'avait-il ?

Fury prit la parole, sortant Phil de son observation :

-Il va bien, nous l'avons juste fortement drogué pour qu'il ne puisse pas utiliser ses pouvoirs. Mais l'effet devrait se dissiper d'ici quelques semaines. Rien de bien méchant.

Le dieu blond lui jeta un regard haineux :

-Il n'est plus qu'un vulgaire légume !s'emporta t-il.

D'un regard, il le fit taire :

-Je n'avais pas le choix, Thor. Mais il sera de nouveau lui-même sous peu.

Il se tourna ensuite vers l'Agent.

-Phil, je ne connais que vous d'assez qualifié pour s'en occuper.

-PARDON ?! S'étrangla celui-ci.

-Vous aurez la charge de Loki pour une durée indéterminée.

Phil se leva précipitamment, hors de lui.

Le directeur du SHIELD sursauta. Il n'était jamais, ô grand jamais, tombé sur son agent en colère ! Alors le voir dans cet état lui glaçait le sang.

L'agent Coulson attrapa Fury par le col, le soulevant sans difficulté.

-ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS AVEZ DANS LE CRANE VIEUX CON ?! Vous vous rendez compte que si ça foire, on va avoir un ROYAUME de dieux entier sur les bras ?! ESPECE DE... !

Il fut coupé par la main de Clint sur son épaule. Celui-ci la serra pour qu'il se calme.

Phil inspira, réajusta sa cravate et s'assit, comme si de rien n'était.

Le directeur si charismatique du SHIELD, encore enfoncé dans le canapé, blanc comme un linge, gémit.

Il fallut beaucoup de temps avant que Coulson ne cesse de transpercer le directeur du regard, et encore plus longtemps pour que Fury ne hurle pas de terreur à chaque fois que l'agent entrait dans un périmètre de 10 mètres autours de lui.

Tony n'en pouvait plus de rire. Il ne comptait plus les photos du directeur du SHIELD sautant dans les bras de Captain America en hurlant comme une fillette sur Internet.

* * *

Assit sur son lit, Loki dormant à cotés de lui, muselière et menottes retirés, le super Agent du SHIELD bouillait. Intérieurement, bien sûr.

Depuis tout à l'heure, il n'avait qu'une seule envie. Pas de se venger de Loki, non... Mais faire exploser le crâne de l'incapable qui lui servait de supérieur, ça oui.

Lui arracher lentement les yeux, les lui faire avaler, le...

L'homme se prit la tête dans les mains. Il se surprenait parfois lui-même avec ses envies morbides.

Pour se changer les idées, il tourna la tête vers le jeune prince des mensonges.

Il était tellement différent de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu...

Il n'y a même pas 5 mois, il paraissait fou, perdu, vide. L'agent en avait tellement été étonné qu'il en était resté paralysé. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que Loki avait pu le blesser.

Mais maintenant... Il avait l'air encore plus fragile qu'avant, mais il semblait plus paisible... à croire qu'un poids avait été retiré de ses frêles épaules.

Attendrit, Phil tendit une main vers son visage.

Soudain le jeune dieu ouvrit les yeux, glapit, repoussa d'un geste ample la main tendue vers lui et se recroquevilla dans un coin du lit.

D'abord surpris, l'agent retenta de le toucher, mais le dieu brun lui griffa la joue.

Il lâcha donc l'affaire en soupirant, sortit et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui.

À présent, il comprenait ce qu'entendait Fury quand il avait dit qu'il aurait un comportement étrange. Loki ressemblait à une bête traquée.

Phil traversa à la vitesse grand V un petit salon et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur.

Thor savait peut être quelque chose.

Arrivé au penthouse, il salua brièvement Stark, affalé sur le canapé, un verre dans la main, la télécommande dans l'autre et se rendit sans hésitation dans la cuisine.

* * *

Le dieu du Tonnerre était là, assit sur une chaise en mangeant des biscuits, l'air morose.

L' agent Coulson se glissa sans bruit à ses cotés. Le blond sursauta quand il remarqua enfin Phil, assit prés de lui. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu entrer ?

-Agent ? S'inquiéta Thor.

-Appelez moi Phil. Agent n'est qu'un surnom idiot parmi tant d'autres que Stark m'a donné. Vous pensiez vraiment que je me nommais ainsi ? S'amusa le brun.

Le dieu rosit lentement et baissa les yeux.

-Pardonnez moi... souffla t-il.

-Mais ce n'est rien voyons, répondit l'agent du SHIELD.

Puis il reprit un air sévère.

-Plus sérieusement, qu'arrive t-il à votre frère ?

-Et bien..., il se renferma quelque peu et réfléchit quelques secondes. Vous devez déjà savoir que mon frère n'est pas un Asgardien, mais un Jotun, n'est ce pas ? Et bien... quand on leur retire leur magie et le lien qu'ils ont avec l'Hiver, la force de leur Royaume, ils retrouvent des instincts plutôt... primaires.

-C'est pour cela qu'à la place d'un dieu, j'ai un chaton mal dégrossit sur les bras ?

-Je... je suis désolé... je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais je...

Phil soupira et se leva en lui tapotant l'épaule.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Thor. J'ai déjà géré des animaux sauvages... (STARK! Rrrrrhm, pardon) _ **( petite intrusion d'estelle0 qui me corrige...)**_

Puis il sortit, laissant le dieu, les yeux écarquillés, perdu.

Il redescendit à sa chambre.

Il allait bien s'amuser...

* * *

_**voilà, j'espère que malgré tout, ça vous a plu ! s'il vous plait, n'hésitez pas a poster des commentaires sur cette fiction !** _

_**merci à tout ceux qui me lisent !(sur fanfiction, sur AO3 je n'ai pour l'instant personne !)** _

_**à Prusse~ !!** _


	3. Chapter 3

**_vuala le 3 ème chapitre !_ **

**_bonne lecture !_ **

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Les premiers jours, Phil laissait Loki seul, pour qu'il prenne ses marques dans sa chambre, qu'il s'y habitue. Il sortait de temps en temps le nez dans le couloir mais rentrait aussitôt qu'il voyait quelqu'un.

Bien sur, l'agent, avant de lui laisser la paix, s'était assuré qu'il puisse se laver seul et manger seul.

Il lui rendait visite pour les repas et ne s'approchait pratiquement jamais de lit, ou il avait fait son nid. Il entrouvrait la porte et posait l'assiette lentement et sans bruit pour ne pas alerter l' « animal ». puis il refermait tout aussi lentement et marchait même en chaussettes dans le couloir.

Il ne comptait plus les fois où les Avengers et même Banner avaient hurlé de rire en le voyant.

Puis, au fur et à mesure que les semaines passait et que le « chat » baissait sa garde, il se rapprochait.

Il posait l'assiette de plus en plus prés, lui rendait visite de plus en plus souvent pour qu'il l'accepte.

Maintenant, il lui donnait la becquée et lui caressant la tête.

Loki feulait de temps en temps pour la forme, mais Coulson n'avait pas mis longtemps à trouver son talon d'Achille. Une petite pression derrière la nuque et le dieu devenait aussi tendre qu'un agneau et aussi câlin qu'un vieux chat. Il ronronnait contre son torse, les yeux fermés.

Plus le temps passait, plus l'agent le trouvais adorable.

* * *

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital et son dressage de Loki.

Un Loki gluant et ronronnant qui ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle. S'il n'était pendu ou à son bras, ou à son cou, il était sur ses genoux, ravi.

Et ça de déplaisait pas à l'agent. Il avait toujours rêver d'avoir un animal mais à cause de son travail et de ses perpétuels déplacement, c'était impossible.

Bien sur, au début, Thor hurlait sur l'agent et lui rabâchait sans cesse que c'était SON frère, à LUI, et que PERSONNE n'avait le droit de le toucher.

Mais Phil balayait ses protestations d'un revers de main et soutenant que c'était Loki qui le collait, et pas le contraire.

Et puis Loki piquait une crise quand on essayait de l'éloigner de son Nagent, le seul mot qu'il prononçait avec « Phiiiiiiiiiiiiil ! » et « où il est Phiiiiil ? » ou encore « j'ai faaaaaaaim ! ».

c'était ses manières à lui de miauler...

* * *

Un jour, alors que les Avengers descendait à l'étage de Phiki ( abréviations de Phil et Loki, merci Tony...) pour voir comment allait leur Super-Nanny, Ils tous bien cru mourir d'un crise cardiaque ( ou d'une hémorragie nasale, au choix, suivant les personnes...) devant un Loki tout nu, et sois dit en passant, terriblement efféminé, et un Phil, en pantalon de jogging, effroyablement sexy, enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

Aprés avoir beaucoup ( beeeeeaaaaaauuuuucoup ) bavé, ils se sont rendu compte que Loki portait autours du cou un collier en cuir ou pendait un petit un petit rond en argent sur lequel il était gravé « Loki ». Le dieu ronronnait contre le torse de l'agent qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

Thor était tombé dans les pommes, Natasha et Tony n'en pouvait plus de se rincer l'oeil, l'une fantasmant sur le physique très.. rhhmmm... de Phil tout en imaginant des ce qu'ils avait fait avant, l'autre bavant sans scrupule sur les hanches larges et les jambes parfaites de Loki. Clint rougissait comme une collégienne et même Banner et Fury étaient génés.

Malgrés les protestations de l'espionne et du milliardaire, ils sortirent et attendirent le réveil des deux zigotos.

Quand ils furent enfin debout, Thor se rua sur Phil, hurla au blasphème et faillit lui tordre le cou.

Avec un calme devenu légendaire, Coulson lui expliqua que : « votre petit frère à fait un cauchemar, et vu que vous n'êtes pas la pour lui, il est venu vers moi. Quoi de plus normal ? ».

Le pauvre dieu s'était alors recroquevillé dans un coin en pleurnichant des excuses.

Loki était encore nu, caché derrière son Nagent, les yeux dilatés.

Entre temps, Natasha s 'était évanouit, tellement elle saignait du nez. À croire que Tony est un ange à cotés d'elle...

quand à Stark, il s'approchait de plus en plus dangereusement de Loki. Coulson sortit son taser d'un endroit encore inconnu à ce jour et le braqua sur le milliardaire.

-Reculez, Tony, ordonna t-il calmement. Loki n'est pas une de ses pouffes que vous pouvez amener dans votre lit à votre guise.

Fury assomma Stark, et du faire des pieds et des mains pour faire baisser son arme à l'agent.

* * *

Quelques semaines passèrent, Loki toujours glué à Phil et inversement proportionnel. Malgré tout, l'agent s'inquiétait. Le dieu était une vrai loque. Ou un vieux chat castré... bref. Il dormait la moitié de la journée, quémandait des câlins à qui était libre et même à THOR ! Et il ronronnait. VRAIMENT.

Et si il ne redevenait jamais comme avant ?

Et si finalement, il n'était rien sans sa magie ?

L'agent était mort d'inquiétude, mais évidemment, personne ne l'avait remarqué.

Enfin si, Loki l'avait remarqué.

Du moins, il devait se douter de quelque chose, parce qu'il était encore plus câlin que d'habitude...

Même s'il ne pouvait pas se l'avouer, le Loki sociopathe et un peu taré à la langue de vipère en aux yeux acide lui manquait plus que tout au monde.

Le Loki câlin aux yeux brillants ça allait bien 5 minutes...

bon, il ne avait beaucoup profité, c'est vrai.

Mais il voulait avoir le vrai. Il voulait qu'il se débatte quand l'agent le prendrais dans ses bras, qu'il l'insulte, qu'il lui lance une remarque cinglante mais qu'il finisse toujours par se laisser faire, rouge tomate.

D'où il sortait des idées aussi tordues lui ?!

* * *

Phil avait endormit Loki pour pouvoir s'éclipser sans qu'il lui colle au pattes. Il monta à l'étage et se dirigea sans bruits, pour ne pas se faire remarquer, vers la salle d'entraînement.

Thor, au milieu de nombreuses machines de sport et de sacs de sable, comptait silencieusement le nombres de pompes qu'il faisait.

L'agent s'approcha lentement, voulant prendre le dieu par surprise.

-Bonjour, dit-il, son habituel sourire de façade aux lèvres.

Le jeune prince sursauta et manqua de se ramasser.

-F-fils de Coul... ? Quand êtes-vous entré ?! Comment avez vous... ? S'étouffa t-il.

L'homme le coupa.

-Il y a des choses qui vous dépasse, et d'autres que vous ne devez pas savoir. Mais la n'est pas la question.

Le dieu de la foudre se raidit. Parfois, il avait vraiment l'impression de voir son frère en l'agent. En plus froid et professionnel mais...

Ils avaient le même besoin de ne pas perdre de temps en palabre, de toujours être efficace dans toutes les situation.

Et puis ils avaient aussi à peu prés le même humour noir, tiens d'ailleurs, Tony aussi, même si Loki dépassait largement les deux hommes.

Tiens d'ailleurs, et si son frère avait changer d'enveloppe corporelle et avait trouvé refuge dans le corps de l'agent Couslson ?!

-Vous vous faites de drôles d'idées, Thor. J'ai toujours été comme ça.

Malgré tout, le prince ne se détendit pas. Et en plus il lisait dans les pensées ?!

Lasse, l'agent se leva en soupirant.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Mais pour vous demander quelque chose à propos de votre frère.

Son vis-à-vis se referma immédiatement et s'assit en tailleur, les bras croisés sur son torse :

-Je vous écoute.

-Quand vous m'avez donner la garde de Loki, vous m'aviez dit que d'ici quelques semaines, il aurait retrouvé son caractère « normal ». or, cela fait plusieurs mois qu'il est avec nous et il deviens de moins en moins « Loki ». sa magie est son lie avec sa race n'est pas seulement sa force de frappe, mais c'est sa force vitale. Il n'est rein sens. La drogue à un effet néfaste sur lui. Il faut faire quelque chose.

Thor se crispa. Il le savait tout ça. Mais que pouvait-il faire ?

Malgré sa « divinité », il ne pouvait rien contre le directeur Fury.

Il était faible, mais beaucoup trop protégé. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Odin, de peur qu'il ne détruise la terre de colère ou de folie. Probablement les deux.

Il avait peut être une solution, mais c'était risqué. Et dangereux. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire seul.

-Jusqu'où êtes vous prêt à aller pour mon frère, agent Coulson ?

-Partout, du moment que le port d'arme est autorisé, ironisa t-il. Et qu'on peu tuer.

Lui, sadique ? Oh, si peu... ( clin d'œil à Estelle0! )

le jeune dieu rit :

-Vous ne serez pas déçu, croyez moi !

-Je viens !

Ils se tournèrent vers la porte.

Stark, appuyé contre un mur prés de l'entrée les dévisageait, visiblement très interressé.

Il s'approcha de Phil, et le coupa avant qu'il puisse exprimer son opposition :

-Désolé maman, mais Junior à grandit, et j'ai passé l'âge de devoir écouter mes parents bien sagement. Alors on va ou Barbie ?

Ce(tte) dernier(e) fronça les sourcils :

-Barbie... ? Quel est cette chose... ?

Phil lui tapota l'épaule :

-il vaut mieux pour vous ne pas savoir...

-bon... ,reprit Thor, je vous attends dans 15 minutes sur la terrasse. Équipez vous bien. Et prenez des armes. Par contre, ami Tony, vous ne pourrez pas prendre votre armure, elle est bien trop... tape à l'œil.

-Je prendrais le format de poche, te fais pas de bile. Aller à tout' !

Il tourna les talons et sortit en sifflotant.

Quand à l'agent Coulson, il était déjà prêt.

* * *

_**le troisième chapitre est finis, si ça vous plait laissez un commentaire, blablabla !** _

_**à Prusse~ !!** _


	4. Chapter 4

**_vuala le quatrième chapitre ! je sais que j'avais dit un par jour, mais VOILA, j'ai la flemme ! alors... alors rien..._ **

**_sinon, bonne lecture !_ **

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à se préparer. Thor, ben... pour lui, pas besoin d'affaires personnelles, et pour Tony, sa super armullette ( armure et mallette ! MUWHAHAHAH , il était génial!) et en avant les zouzous.

Ils se rassemblèrent tous les trois sur l'immense balcon passablement détruit par les vas et viens incessants de Thor par le Bifrost. Tony avait laissé tomber les rénovations. Ben quoi ? À quoi bon se casser le cul à tout réparer pour que finalement, deux jours après, Thor se pointe et pète tout ?!

Donc, au sol on pouvait facilement admirer des dizaines de marques Bifrostiennes enchevêtrées les unes sur les autres, donnant quelque chose d'assez... coquasse.

Ils se mirent au milieu du cercle le plus récent et Thor s'égosilla une énième fois pour appeler le Gardien .

Le ciel s'assombrit d'un coup et un grand rayon de lumière apparut soudain, les entourant.

Puis, ils disparurent.

* * *

-Euh... c'est CA le Bifrost ?! Ben c'est moche...

et remercions la merveilleuse remarque de Tony, pleine de spiritualité et fantastiquement philosophique !

Thor se racla la gorge :

-Non... Si nous étions passé par le Bifrost, Père nous aurait « vus ». Et je ne peut pas me le permettre. Il ne doit pas savoir que nous sommes à Asgard. Nous nous trouvons dans les bas quartiers de mon Royaume.

Pour des bas quartiers, les monuments avaient quand même du charme même si l'or qu'ils apercevaient plus haut, et qui devait être l'élément principal du Palais, était totalement inexistant ici. La pierre, le fer et le bronze étaient les seules matières dominantes dans les infrastructures et dans les rues.

Celles-ci étaient pavées de pierres, et quelques fois, un pavé de bronze ou de fer s'incrustait.

Les maison étaient un étrange mais plutôt beau mélange entre architecture viking et moyenâgeuse.

Ils avaient atterrit dans une petite ruelle vide et étroite, à l'abri des regards.

Thor rabattit la capuche d 'une grande cape noire, beaucoup plus passe partout que le rouge, et les deux autres en firent de même.

Bien sûr, ils avaient tout les trois troqués leur armure, jean, costume, pour des habits traditionnels à savoir : tuniques, bottes, pantalon en toile. Quitte à se fondre dans la masse, autant le faire à fond, non ?

Ils sortirent de la ruelle et débouchèrent sur une grande avenue ou un monde fou passait, marchandait, vendait, achetait.

-Nous sommes un jour de marché. C'est parfait pour passer inaperçu, les informa Thor.

Ils furent accostés par une dizaines de marchands, et Thor faillit être reconnu à plusieurs reprises.

Mais Phil arrivait toujours à détourner l'attention des plus curieux, ce qui leurs permettait de partir.

Après dix minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte de fer en forme d'arche, gardée par une vingtaine de garde.

-Heu dis... Thor... tu m'expliques ce que c'est ce délire sur les casque de chèvres ? Vous voulez créer une armée de boucs, c'est ça ?! Non, vous êtes boucophile !

Tony se reçut une claque mémorable sur le crâne au point de chanceler. Il geint un « aîîîîîîîîîîîîîêeeeeuuuuuh ! » bruyant en prenant un air de teckel battu. Enfin disons surtout qu'il avait l'air atrocement ridicule.

-Tony, tais toi, lança Phil calmement. J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes plaintes incessantes et de tes remarques blessantes. Alors la ferme maintenant, d'accord ?

Le milliardaire frissonna. Qu'est ce que l'agent pouvait le faire flipper des fois !

Thor rit doucement. Même si Coulson était le plus grand mystère de Midgard à ses yeux, il voyait bien que celui-ci n'était pas sérieux en parlant comme ça à Tony. Il n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien l'éclair d'amitié dans le regard de l'agent.

Après les quelques problèmes réglés, ils s'avancèrent vers la porte.

Arrivés à la hauteur des garde, l'un d'entre eux pointa sa lance sur eux. Il leur demanda d'un ton sec leurs identités et ce qu'ils voulaient.

Thor s'approcha lentement de lui et souleva sa capuche. Le garde, apparemment plutôt jeune ne le reconnut pas, mais un autre garde lui hurla de se prosterner devant le prince.

Au nom du prince, tout les gardes saluèrent, et de nombreux passants s'arrêtèrent. Thor leur mentit en prétextant aller chasser avec deux de ses amis Midgardiens. Les gardes ne voulurent rien savoir de plus et les laissèrent passer.

Décidément, les chèvres ont le crâne vide. Loki mis à part. Quoique... ces derniers temps... il se

rapprochait plus du félin que du bouc, mais niveau matière grise , on était pas loin.

Ils débouchèrent dans une forêt d'une densité incroyable. Un petit sentier tracé par le temps se frayait tant bien que mal entre les feuilles et les troncs excessivement gros.

Mêmes les couleurs étaient tellement vives qu'il était impossible de trouver une forêt comme celle-ci sur Terre.

Des bruits de plus en plus étranges se firent entendre au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient entre les branches.

-Hey blondie, je veux pas jouer les casse gland mais on fait quoi ici ? C'est monsieur sanglier qui vas nous aider à soigner Loki ? Fit aimablement remarquer Stark

-Je ne sais qui est ce monsieur sanglier, mais ce n'est pas lui que nous allons voir.

Tony soupira. Thor n'avait vraiment, mais VRAIMENT pas de sens de l'humour.

Parfois s'en était vexant ! Le grand Tony, empereur de la connerie et autre débilités se prenait des râteaux massacrant face à l'incultisme du grand blond.

Le milliardaire grogna encore quelques temps, avant de hurler de façon peu masculine.

Thor gloussa :

-Eh bien ami Tony vous...

il se figea. Ok, Stark criait comme une donzelle, mais c'était justifié. Un ours de prés de quatres mètres de haut et de deux tonnes fonçait sur eux.

Décidément, Asgard avait des bêtes bizarres... ou deux fois plus grosse que la moyenne à Midgard.

Le prince brandit mjolnir et poussa un rugissement en se précipitant sur l'animal.

À moins d'un mètre de lui, l'ours s'effondra, une balle dans la tête, l'autre dans le cœur. La mort à coup sur avant de toucher le sol.

Le dieu hoqueta de surprise. Il se retourna et vit Tony, tremblant, les yeux équarquillés, scrutant Phil, déjà en train de partir.

Il n'était PAS humain... I.M.P.O.S.S.I.B.L.E .

ils n'avaient même pas entendu une détonation !

Si tout les agents du SHIELD étaient comme ça, les asgardiens avaient du souci à se faire.

* * *

Cela faisait bien une heure qu'ils marchaient. Les arbres défilaient autours d'eux.

Personne ne parlait. Thor et Tony étaient beaucoup trop gênés de ce qu'il c'était passé tout à l'heure, et Phil trop plongé dans ses pensées.

Étonnamment, Loki lui manquait. Il se sentait vide sans son pot de colle glue constamment collé à lui...

il repensa à toutes ses fois où il avait enfouis son visage dans les cheveux de jais du jeune prince, quand il le serrait contre lui après un cauchemar...

Toute sa rancune avait disparu. Elle avait fait place à quelque chose de beaucoup plus doux, quelque chose qu'il savait pertinemment que Loki partageait ( oui, bizarrement, c'est français...).

Il avait hâte que le dieu retrouve ses... aptitudes...

* * *

_**voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu !** _

_**bisous à tous !** _

_**A Prusse~** _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Voilà enfin le chapitre 5 !** _

_**pour Menglod, j'ai essayé de trouver la déesse de la médecine viking mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée, alors j'ai fait avec ce que je pouvais !** _

_**j'espère que ça vous plaira !** _

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Tony suivait, de plus en plus inquiet.

Il faisait confiance à Thor, évidemment ! Mais la nature extraterrestre, trés peu pour lui. Il préférait sa bonne vieille Terre natale.

Les arbres si verts qu'ils pourraient être faux, les tronc beaucoup trop énormes pour que ce soit normal, ça faisait beaucoup pour lui.

Pourtant, malgré son "travail", plus ou moins sans AUCUN rapport avec la nature, il adorait ça.

C'est d'ailleurs les seuls bons souvenirs qu'il avait avec son père.

Les balades en forêt.

Dès qu'Anthony Stark fut en âge de marcher, les seuls moment qu'il passait avec son père étaient le dimanche après midi, dans un bois toujours différent.

Ils prenaient le jet familial et pouvaient partir jusqu'en Australie pour voir de nouvelles choses.

Pour bébé Tony, pendant ces moments, son papa connaissait tout sur tout.

Ils pouvait lui donner tout les noms des arbres, de quel animal provenait tel ou tel cri, etc...

Ils traçaient les empreintes et arrivaient parfois jusqu'à un terrier.

À l'âge de 7 ans, Tony et son père étaient même tomber sur une louve et deux de ses petits. Ils étaient restés loin, et même si la femelle les avait déjà flairés, elle n'avait rien dit étant donné qu'ils ne bougeaient pas.

Puis ils étaient partis.

Depuis, le fils Stark adorait les loups.

Mais apparemment, des loups il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Juste des monstres de 3m ressemblant vaguement à un ours.

* * *

À part Thor, les deux midgardiens commençaient vraiment à fatiguer. Cela faisait presque 6 heures qu'ils marchaient, l'air était humide et la nuit commençait à pointer son nez.

Alors qu'ils avaient perdu tout espoir de pouvoir se reposer, Thor leur indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés, tout sourire.

À la lisière de la forêt, ils tombèrent sur une immense prairie d'un vert éclatant, parsemé de milliers de fleurs des couleurs les plus diverses et variés qu'ils aient pu voir.

Le ciel était d'un bleu limpide et le soleil brillait.

Les bras ballants, la bouche grande ouverte, toute la classe et la carrure de Stark s'envola.

\- Heu... Je suis le seul qui remarque qu'il y a même pas 5 minutes, on y voyait presque plus et qu'on était dans une forêt sinistre qui pue et que maintenant on se retrouve avec un soleil de plomb, l'odeur des fleurs, et un décor digne de la p'tite maison dans la prairie ? Lança celui-ci.

Thor haussa les épaules.

\- Magie, ami Stark... Soupira t-il, comme las et dépassé.

Il faut avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus.

La magie n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé.

Et même s'il possédait sa propre magie, il ne l'utilisait jamais. Parce que c'était trop compliqué.

Et quand il s'agissait d'apprendre plus qu'une vingtaine du runes, il laissait tomber. Les armes, c'était mieux.

Bien sur, il faisait de gros efforts pour être moins bête mais... Même s'il était devenu plus réfléchit et qu'il faisait attention aux autres, il n'en était pas pour autant moins "barbare".

Ils avancèrent vers une petite maison en pierre. Autour de celle ci, les milliers de minuscules éclats de verre parsemaient l'herbe.

-C'est étrange, dit Thor. Le gardien aurait du se tenir juste ici.

Immédiatement, il prit Mjölnir dans sa main, sur ses gardes.

Coulson prit son taser dans la main et retira la sécurité.

Quand à Stark, il se rua derrière l'agent qui soupira et levant les yeux aux ciel.

Lentement, le dieu s'approcha de la porte, Coulson ( et Stark, accessoirement, peut-être comme boucler humain, sait-on jamais.) sur ses talons.

Le dieu blond toqua.

Ils entendirent de petits cris surpris féminin, puis au bout d'un temps, on ouvrit.

\- Stark, évitez de baver sur mon costume, je vous prie.

La bouche de nouveau la bouche ouverte, Tony fixait les trois jeunes femmes qui venaient de leur ouvrir, les yeux comme des boules de bowling.

\- Quelles bom-...! Voulut crier avant qu'un coup de coude de Coulson relativement bien placé le fasse taire.

Mais il fallait avouer que malgré leur 2m50, les jeunes femmes étaient d'une beauté incroyable.

Thor s'inclina, imité par Phil, Tony déjà plié en deux de douleur.

-Mes hommages à vous Menglod, Frid et Bleik.

Les jeunes femmes rirent, serrées contre la plus grande des trois.

Celle-ci était de loin ma plus magnifique.

La seconde était d'une pâleur laiteuse et l'autre respirait la beauté.

-Prince Thor, amis voyageur. Je suis Menglod. Voici Frid la belle et Bleik la pâle. Que nous vaut votre visite ? Demanda la femme blonde d'une voix doucereuse.

Le dieu lui sourit.

-Je viens pour Loki.

Les jeunes femmes trépignèrent sur elles-même.

-Qu'arrive t-il a notre petit chou ?!

Tony, déjà bien amoché, faillit mourir étouffé.

Loki.

Petit chou.

Les deux termes étaient tellement éloignés l'un de l'autre !

On associait pas Loki à petit chou. Bon à la limite, dans l'état où il était, il pouvait comprendre.

Mais LA ! Fallait pas pousser Fury dans les orties non plus ! ( Ps: peut aussi se dire avec "mémé". Mais au fond, c'est pareil.)

Thor se racla la gorge, visiblement géné.

-Ami Stark... Fils de Coul... Et bien comment dire... Commença t-il, de plus en plus gêné. Mon frère et... Hermaphrodite, ça vous le saviez déjà. Mais est aussi polymorphe... En jotun, en asgardien, ce qu'il est la plupart du temps est... En femme.

Les géantes poussèrent un gémissement de tonnerre, faisant grogner Tony par la même occasion.

Le dieu blond eut du mal à faire abstraction mais arriva à continuer:

-Il devient donc une magnifique femme plus que très généreuse proportionnellement parlant. Et comme ces jeunes femmes ici présente préfèrent les... Grosses courbes disons... Loki est déjà venu s'amuser une ou deux... Bon, plusieurs fois avec elles...

Tony se racla la gorge.

\- Et... Les mecs, c'est vraiment pas votre truc...?

Il se reçu, bien évidemment, comme d'hab, une bonne baffe derrière la tête.

Mais étrangement, ce fut Thor qui le frappa.

\- Fermez-la ami, vous allez tout faire rater.

L'humain grogna pour le principe mais se tut très vite en voyant le regard des trois femmes.

Blek... Beilk... Bklei... Bref " la pâle " s'avança en toisant le milliardaire.

\- Les hommes ne sont que des bourrins bon seulement pour se battre, boire et s'empiffrer comme des porcs ! Vociféra t-elle. Les femmes sont douces, sensuelles, fragile et forte en même temps, elles sont parfaites ! Rien à voir avec vous !

Stark c'était un peu plus ramassé par terre. Pour une fois, il voulait disparaître.

Maman, qu'elle faisait peur la dameuh !

Pas impressionné du tout, Phil se leva.

Il avait bien faillit crier de rage quand Thor leur avait dit pour les petits jeux de Loki.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait jaloux à ce point là.

Et il savait pertinemment ce que ça voulait dire.

Il prit la main de la jeune femme rousse à la peau ( littéralement ) laiteuse et la baisa ( la main hein !)

\- Veuillez excuser le comportement pour le moins déplacé de mon ami. Nous ne voulions pas vous incommoder... Susurra t-il.

... Bleik ? Paru profondément flatté et retourna dans le giron de Menglod.

Celle-ci trouva un brusque intérêt au petit humain en vêtements étrange.

Thor repris:

\- Le Père de Toute Chose à puni Loki en lui retirant ses pouvoirs. Malheureusement...

\- Il n'est rien sans ses pouvoirs ! Odin est fou ! S'écrièrent les jeunes femmes, outrés.

\- Exactement, reprit le dieu du tonnerre. Et nous aimerions savoir si une de vos plantes pourraient faire quelque chose pour lui...

Menglod réfléchit longuement.

Elle connaissait Loki comme sa poche.

Loki n'est pas simplement un magicien.

Il est une source. Son âme EST sa magie.

Et sans sa magie, son corps ne serait, normalement, pas capable de bouger.

Mais son appartenance à la race jotun fait que sans son âme, le corps peut bouger seul, mais la volonté est animale.

La géante passa en quelques seconde en revu toute les plantes que son " jardin " pouvait receler.

\- il y en a bien une qui pourrait marcher... Mais Loki devra ensuite vite récupérer ces pouvoirs. Ce ne sera pas un problème je pense. Tant qu'un peu de magie coule dans ses veines, il peut emmagasiner suffisamment d'énergie pour redevenir lui-même. Mais... Vous comprenez que je ne peut vous donner cette fleur sans... Compensation... Dit-elle avec son éternelle voix douce et sensuelle, le regard fixé sur le petit humain si propre sur lui et si élégant.

Coulson compris sans aucuns mal. Il se leva et s'inclina.

\- Ce sera pour moi un grand plaisir de vous contenter mesdames...

Les jeunes femmes eurent un même sourire peu catholique.

Elles attrapèrent Phil par le bras et le firent entrer à l'intérieur.

Et Thor et Tony restèrent dehors, les yeux comme des billes et la bouche touchant le sol.

* * *

_**fin !** _

_**merci de m'avoir lu !** _

_**à Prusse~** _


	6. Chapitre 6

_**voilà, je poste le chapitre 6. j'avais dit que je les posterai vite, mais entre temps j'ai fait une grosse pose fanfic et j'ai complètement oublié l’existence d'AO3 !!** _

_**il y a sans doutes pas mal de fautes d'ortho, ma '' reliseuse/corrigeuse" ( je sais que c'est pas français, vous inquiétez pas !) est actuellement en italie et est donc incapable de me relire ! ( je parle bien sûr d'estelle0 ). et j'ai toujours autant la flemme de me relire (à si autant pour moi j'ai relu les... trois premières lignes.), alors les fautes sotn encore là !)** _

_**(je suis en train d'écrire un petit prompt, je vais surement le poster ce soir, sur Le Voyage de Chihiro, si ça intéresse.)** _

_**bonne lecture~** _

* * *

Chapitre 6:

-C'est long... mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ?!

Depuis prés de deux heures, assis dans l'herbe, Tony comptait, littéralement, fleurette.

Il ne faisait qu'effleurer légèrement les pétales, la mauvaise surprise de la plante qui mord quand on l'arrache l'ayant relativement calmé.

Thor, quand à lui, dormait en ronflant bruyamment, pas déranger pour deux francs.

Le soleil n'avait pas bougé, toujours à la même place dans le ciel depuis leur arrivée.

Le milliardaire soupira.

Il ne supportait VRAIMENT pas cet endroit.

Même la forêt qu'il trouvait trop sombre lui manquait.

Il aimait la nature, mais pas les décors de mon petit poney.

* * *

Phil était, lui, tranquillement assis sur une chaise en regardant avec une pointe d'amusement les trois géantes jouer au salon de thé avec lui.

Elles piaillaient, lui posaient des question, riaient tout en buvant une sorte de mélasse rouge imbuvable ( que l'agent avait bu d'une traite sans exprimer une quelconque expression de dégoût... À se demander si il est humain...)

Les jeunes femmes parlaient chiffons, de trucs filles, des trucs sans importances dirait Tony.

Pour un peu, on le croirait misogyne...

Et curieusement Phil s'amusait. Il leur donnait des conseils de beauté, de stylisme, ...

Quand il avait recueillit Natasha, il avait pensé qu'elle aurait été comme toutes les autres filles, passionnée de maquillage, coquette...

Alors il s'était renseigné.

Et quand l'agent se renseignait, c'était généralement pour un devenir un spécialiste en la matière.

Mais il devait avouer qu'il avait été assez déçu que la jeune femme rousse ne s'intéresse pas plus que ça aux froufrous et autres...

Ah, chienne de vie...

Il débordait donc de joie de pouvoir étaler son savoir en matière de mode.

Elles lui montrèrent ensuite leurs " dressing ", exhibant les milliers de robes provenant chaque planètes d'Yggdrasil.

Excepté celles de la terre.

L'agent eut une idée :

\- Mesdames...? Pour vous dédommager de notre visite impromptue, que diriez vous de trois robes terriennes ?

Les géantes s'exaltèrent en tapant joyeusement des mains.

Phil leur demanda du tissus, du fil ( - du Phil !- Tonyyyyy...) Ainsi qu'une aiguille et se mit au travail.

Les trois femmes le regardaient faire, les yeux comme des billes.

Comment pouvait-il aller aussi rapidement ?! C'était inhu-... Hrmm pardon. Même la déesse de la couture, ou qu'elle soit, ne pouvait aller aussi vite !

Il finit les robes en moins de deux heures.

Les jeunes femmes en furent folles de joie.

Chacunes etaient d'un genre différent. L'une était d'un style victorien, l'autre un peu comme celle de Marilyn Monrow, et la dernière une robe d'été simple.

* * *

Malheureusement, les trois géantes n'avaient pas l'air décidé à le laisser partir...

\- pourquoi ne resteriez vous pas avec nous ?

Phil sourit, c'est que l'idée l'avait effleuré. Et si il avait là par hasard, il aurait surement accepter.

Finalement, la vie qu'elles avaient le rendait un peu jaloux. Il aimait les armes, ils les adulaient. Surtout son mignon petit taser !

Mais... Interieurement, il avait souvent rêver d'avoir sa petite maison, avec un chien, ou un chat, un petut jarni, une petite fem-...

Les jeunes femmes criairent de surprose et se précipitèrent sur lui pour le relever.

Le belle femme brune et souriante de ses rêves s'était soudain transformée en Loki, lui tendants des cookies fraichement sortit du four.

Woh putain de con de Steve en baillot de bain ! Chelooouuuu ! ( pour bien vous mettre cette foutue chanson de jesaisplusqu'elledébiledechanteuse ! Na!)

Un Loki, tout sourire, une étincelle d 'amour dans les yeux, lui tendant une plaque entière de petits gâteaux et l'appelant '' amour '', c'est pas flippant peut être ?!

L'agent aimait profondément l'acide et le brin de perversion dans les yeux du dieu, ses gestes digne et fier, sa langue acérée...

Menglod lui dédia un grand sourire :

-Vous pensez à Loki n'est ce pas... ?

Coulson ne pu que rougir :

-Mais... comment... ?

-Disons que je suis juste incroyablement perspicace ! Ria t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Si vous êtes venu ici, c'est pour Loki. Vous pensiez à quelque chose et son image est apparu n'est ce pas ? Alors vous êtes tombé de surprise. C'est bien ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le brun ria doucement. Il aimait les gens qui voyaient en lui. C'était dérangeant, mais il savait que seul les gens qui lisaient en lui le comprenaient.

Quand il essayait d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, ou encore ce à quoi il pensait, il s'emmêlait les pinceaux et finissait par perdre totalement son interlocuteur.

Ce n'était VRAIMENT pas pratique.

Alors il les écrivaient.

OUI, dans un journal.

Rha OUI un journal INTIME! Et alors ?! C'est pas réservé aux filles les journal !

il était savait même de source sure que TOUT les homme de la petite clique des Avengers en tenaient un. Hormis Thor. Lui préférait dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur directement.

C'était ou de la franchise, ou du crétinisme total...

Quand à Natasha, elle exprimait plus ses émotions en sous entendu, avec un raffinement confondant.

Mais l'espionne était ce qu'elle était une espionne. Une vrai de vrai.

Alors quand elle avait quelque chose à reprocher à quelqu'un (COF COF-Clint-HRRRMM!), ou elle le lui hurlait à la figure, ou, cas extrême, elle lui faisait longtemps payer. En le traitant mal, en lui faisant de petites misères, etc...

Dans un certain sens, elle ressemblait un peu à Loki.

Loki...

l'agent soupira.

-Vous êtes presque aussi maligne que moi...

Ils se mirent à rire tout les quatres.

* * *

-Mais vous l'aimez non ?

Aaaah... la ravissante Frid et sa franchise tellement... tranchante...

Phil faillit retomber.

Aimer ?

Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il appréciait seulement.

Il appréciait les Avengers.

Il appréciait Stev-...hrm, pardon, Captain.

Il appréc-... il SUPPORTAIT Fury.

Bien sur, il n'étai pas aveugle non plus . Il savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Loki.

Mais à ce point ?

Comment savoir étant donné que ça ne lui était jamais arrivé ?

Il connaissait les facteurs de l'amour,palpitation, papillons dans le ventre, etc...

Mais sans les avoir déjà ressentit, c'était difficile à savoir...

-Pour dire vrai, je n'en sais rien... soupira t-il. C'est trop flou.

Elles acquiescèrent en silence.

* * *

-Tony, réveillez vous.

_Une plage. Remplit de filles._

Bavant un peu, le milliardaire tendit ses mains vers le ciel.

-Gah... Nichoooooon...

-Tony enfin !

_une blonde à forte poitrine s'approche en l'appellant._

-ANTHONY STARK !

_la femme se brouille._

-Non... t'en va pas... poupée...

-Tony ? Je vois aime.

_Apparaît Steve en micro bikini._

Tony se réveilla en sursaut.

-STEVE ?!

L'agent haussa un sourcil. Pardon ? Steve ?

-Steve ?

Il le dévisagea quelques instants avant de rire.

-Je le savais ! j'ai gagné Thor !

Le dieu grogna.

-Pas encore, mortel... il ne l'a pas dit...

Tony passait de l'un à l'autre, paumé.

Puis le petit '' je t'aime '' glissé par l'agent lui revint en pleine figure.

Il bégaya quelques minutes, cramoisi de honte.

Phil dû batailler un long moment pour décoder.

-Si... je vous aime... ? Ah ça !Non. C'était juste pour vous bouger les fesses. Blague à part. Vous devriez en parler à Steve, qui sais ? Susurra t-il, très content de lui.

Pardon ? Mais parler de quoi ?

Le playboy revoyait sans arrêt l'image de leur capitaine, tout rouge, serré dans son tout petit maillot de bain pour... gamine de dix ans ? , légèrement en sueur, laissant tellement peu de place à l'imagination sans borne de ses gentils petits phéromones...

NOON ! Pitié ! Pas d'images parasites !

Ses toilettes se situaient à plusieurs années lumières !

Il avala difficilement sa salive, les mains moites.

Oui, ils devraient peut être parler finalement.

Et si il voulait sérieusement commencer à draguer Steve, il allait devoir être imaginatif... TRES imaginatif...

* * *

L'agent soupira. Pourquoi lui...?

Ses nerfs commençaient a lâcher.

-Tony, la ferme.

-Pas question ! Je. Veux. Savoir.

Phil se retourna vers lui, sa rage à peine camouflée sous son masquer de gentil petit agent.

-Ouvrez encore une fois la bouche, et je vous jure que ce n'est pas vous qui... initierez... Steve à votre jeux préféré.

Le milliardaire blanchit, avant de passer dans un beau vert pomme, avant de finir rouge à point.

-Pas. Touche. Grogna t-il.

L'agent du SHIELD ria avant de lui lancer un étrange regard tendre.

Dieu, qu'il était heureux !

Son crétin de gosse tombait ENFIN amoureux !

Ben quoi ?

Les Avengers n'étaient qu'un patchwork géant ressemblant plus... ou moins... à une famille !

Lui était le papa, Fury, le vieux grand père démodé et ronchon, Thor le petit dernier, c'était indéniable. Il était beaucoup trop naïf et con con... L'ainée était sans doute Natasha, le second, probablement Bruce, le troisième Steve et venaient les deux jumeaux récalcitrant, Tony et Clint ou les dérangés impulsifs, au choix.

Quand à Loki... la maman, peut être ?

Il espérait sincèrement que Loki fasse partie de la famille...

de LEUR famille.

Pépé Fury serait forcément pas d'accord, mais qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout, au fond ? Peut être cousine Maria... et encore...

Parce que la place de chien-chien, pour Loki,c'était pas le top...

Il serra l bocal remplit de feuilles rouges que les h=géantes leurs avaient donné pour guérir Loki.

Comme il avait hâte de retrouver son Loki...

quand il n'était pas avec lui, il avait comme une dérangeante impression de manque..

Même la version Loqu-i (merci encore à Tony...) lui manquait. Un peu.

Thor appela Heimdall pour rentrer.

Home, sweet home !

* * *

_**fiiin** _

_**j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez SURTOUT pas à me laisser un commentaire, ça fait vraiment plaisir** _ _**!** _

_**à Prusse~** _


	7. Chapitre 7

**_bonjour à tous !_ **

**_l doit y avoir quelques fautes d'ortho, ma correctrice n'a pas pu corriger ! en fait elle peut jamais corriger... bon, plus on avancera dans les chapitres, moins y aura de fautes forcément, je l'ai écrite sur presque... 2 ans ?! aaah flemme quand tu nous tiens..._ **

**_bref, enjoy~_ **

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

La troupe des aventuriers improvisés se matérialisa sur la terrasse de la tour Stark.

Tout le monde les attendait, alignés sagement les uns à cotés des autres.

Tony haussa un sourcil.

Depuis quand Fury pouvait avoir cette tête dépitée ? Et pourquoi Steve avait les yeux emplis de honte ?!

Et MERDE, mais pourquoi Natasha se dandinait, absolument pas à l'aise ?!

Et Clint, lui, disparut, comme Bruce.

Phil voulut avoir des explications quand Clint débarqua, essouflé.

-Il s'est évaporé !Je ne l'ai toujours pas retrouv-... ! Oh... merde...

Il blanchit comme un linge en apercevant Coulson.

L'agent se retourna vers lui.

-QUI à disparut... ?

* * *

Phil écumait de rage.

-COMMENT A T-IL PU DISPARAITRE!?

Fury, tremblant comme une feuille dans son magnifique bas de pyjama rose à tête de lapin et chemise boutonnée n'importe comment, blême, bafouillait des excuses complètement incompréhensible.

-Même pas UNE NUIT ! je vous l'ai laissé même pas UNE SEULE FOUTUE nuit !

L'agent lui fila un beau crochet du droit avant de le prendre par le col et de le secouer comme un prunier.

Fury encaissait en glapissant de terreur.

Et après, on se plaignait que LUI soit violent ?!

Il avait plutôt l'impression d'être une fillette en colère à cotés de son agent !

Contrairement aux apparences, Coulson devait être dix fois plus fort que le directeur !

Mais quelqu'un qui ne l'a jamais vu nu dans les douches ne peut pas comprendre...

OUI, il l'avait vu nu dans les douche ! ET ALORS ?! Il pouvait même s'en venter !

Chacun de ses muscles avaient l'air d'avoir été dessiné par Dieu lui-même, pareil pour son...

HRMM...

Bon dieu qu'est ce qu'il avait eut envi de lui sauter dessus à cette époque...

Plus jeune, Nick avait, il ne pouvait pas le nier, été très amoureux de l'agent. Et pas uniquement pour putain de oh mon dieu ces fesses !

il aimait les gens plus vieux aussi et...

Bref.

Là, c'était un Phil fous de rage qui l'étranglait à le faire tourner de l'oeil, pas en train de prendre une douche !

Puis, avec un grognement agacé, l'agent le lâcha et sortit sans un regard pour les Avengers.

Avengers qui durent attendre une minute pour se remettre de ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

* * *

5 heures.

5 heures qu'il cherchait Loki.

Sans une seule piste.

RIEN !

Ils avaient pourtant tous cherché, partout ! Mais RIEN !

Même pas dans le plus noir coin d'une ruelle sombre d'un quartier lugubre !

Et NON, il n'en faisait pas des tonnes !

Phil commençait vraiment à désespérer.

Il était dans un état de panique absolument pathétique (le VRAI sens du mot pathétique, du mot grec ''pathos'' qui signifie pitié, triste ! Pathétique veux dire qui provoque de la pitié, de la tristesse !).

il courait, perdu, en appelant sans cesse Loki.

Les gens autours de lui hésitaient entre rire du nom qu'il avait donné à son chien ? Chat ? Loutre apprivoisée ( quoique... c'est vicieux une loutre. sales bêtes !*) ? Et pleurer JUSTEMENT parce qu'il l'avait appelé Loki.

En passant devant le port, il soupira.

C'était le seul endroit qu'il n'avait pas fouillé.

Plus le temps passait, plus il perdait espoir et se sentait atrocement mal.

Comme si une partie de lui lui avait été arraché.

Il alla s'asseoir au bord du quais d'un pas lent.

Son Loki...

Disparu.

Pourquoi était-il partit ?

Pour partir à sa recherche ?

Parce qu'il ne voulait plus de l'agent ?

Les larmes menaçant de ravager ses joues, il se prit la tête dans les mains pour se calmer et regarda ses pieds frôlant l'eau.

Il aimait l'eau.

Il avait toujours adoré plonger dans les lacs glacés en hiver, sentir le froid mordant lui ronger la peau et lui comprimer les poumons.

Il avait, entre autre, subi une sorte de mutation, lors d'un petit séjours en Sibérie de deux mois à cause d'une mission compromise, qui le rendait presque insensible au froid.

Les dix premiers jours, il avait eut froid. Mais petit à petit son corps s'était adapté au point que, quand le SHIELD l'avait retrouvé, il prenait son bain, nu, avec les phoques (comme Hyoga !), dans de l'eau frôlant le -50°.

Depuis, il ne sentait plus le froid au dessus de -20°.

Au début, il était bien. Il pouvait se rouler dans la neige, avec -10, torse nu, sans aucunes gènes.

Mais au fur et à mesure, le froid lui manqua.

Le vrai froid, qui vous fait frissonner, qui vous empêche de respirer tellement votre gorge brûle !

Il regarda l'eau trouble avec envie.

Il était interdit de se baigner ici, mais qu'il en avait envi...

il tendit la main pour caresser la surface de l'eau...

… Quand quelque chose le tira par le poignet, le faisant basculer.

Une énorme masse écailleuse s'enroula étroitement autours de lui jusqu'à l'étouffer.

Il vit quelque chose nager vers lui, et tapoter doucement la peau reptilienne de l'étrange masse verte foncée, qui desserra tout de suite son étaux et le remonta à la surface.

Haletant, Phil reprit tant bien que mal sa respiration.

Il regarda autours de lui sans comprendre, avant de crier de surprise quand une énorme tête de serpent fendit la surface de l'eau.

Les écailles de sa tête luisaient au soleil, créant des reflets d'un vert étrange, tandis que ses yeux, d'un même vert, plus acide peut être, mais familiers, le scrutèrent tranquillement.

Il voulut crier de nouveau, quand, brusquement, quelque chose se pendit à son cou en ronronnant.

Une chose toute bleu, aux magnifiques yeux noirs et au regard envoûtant vert acide.

-Lo... Loki... ?

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur sa joue, tandis qu'il serrait désespérément le jeune dieu.

Surpris, celui-ci cligna des yeux, avant de miauler piteusement et de lui lécher les joues d'un air désolé.

-Imbécile ! Ne me refait plus jamais ça ! Jamais !

Loki couina, désolé.

Il comprenait à peu prés pourquoi Phil était comme ça.

Mais il n'avait pas pu faire autrement...

il se sentait seul, alors quand il avait sentit la présence de son bébé Jor'...

il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le rejoindre...

_-Ne blâmez pas Maman, humain. Ses capacités cérébrales sont trop primaires pour vraiment comprendre._

Même si l'idée que le reptile puisse communiquer par la pensée fit bondir intérieurement l'agent, il resta très calme.

Ce qui étonna le grand serpent.

N'importe qui aurait eut peur...

Même tonton Thor avait été surpris la première fois ! Il avait sursauter quoi !

Lui ?! Rien. Aucuns mouvement !

Le serpent, encore un bébé malgré tout, rangea immédiatement Coulson dans ''les gentilles personnes rigolotes que j'aime bien''.

Et puis, l'humain le regardait avec respect, et pas avec peur... ça faisait un bien fou à son petit cœur...

-Vous devez être Jormungandr ? Le fils de mon... de Loki ?

Le reptile sourit intérieurement.

- _Oui. Enchanté Phil Coulson. Maman m'a ''parlé'' de vous_.

-Quoi... ?

_-Téléphatie._

-Aaaah... Oui...

Gêné, l'agent ne savait pas sur quel pied danser.

Doucement, Jormungandr déposa l'agent et sa maman sur le quais.

Loki couina, triste.

L'immense serpent colla sa tête contre le torse du dieu en un petit câlin d'au revoir que le jotun lui rendit avec amour.

Phil sourit.

Ils étaient adorable...

Il savait de Thor que son frère adorait ses enfants.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il était partit comme ça.

Si ce que raconte la mythologie est vrai, Loki n'a plus le droit de voir ses enfants.

Il ne pouvait imaginer à quel point ses petits devaient lui manquer.

Et si on retraient mon Loki ? J'ai hâte de vraiment te retrouver...

Même si le serpent paru peiné, il s'éloigna de sa mère, qui poussa un autre couinement.

Il se reverraient aussi souvent que possible maintenant mais...

Tant d'années sans se voir les avaient tout les deux énormément attristé.

L'agent lui prit la main, attendit que Jor' ait disparu au large et le ramena à la tours.

* * *

Thor avait du être attaché pour éviter d'autre dommages au niveau des meubles et de la personne de Fury ou de ceux qui étaient restés pour surveiller son frère quand lui, l'agent et Stark étaient partis.

Le directeur avait dù enchaîner crises de nerfs sur pétages de plombs.

En première place Coulson, suivit de prêt par Thor, et enfin Tony !

Oui. TONY.

Qui n'avait pas été aussi loin que le l'agent et le prince, mais QUAND MEME !

Fury ne remettrait plus les pieds à la Tour pendant pas mal de temps.

Mais l'ingénieur avait aussi passé une savon à Jarvis, qui, sans l'avouer, avait lui même ouvert les portes à Loki pour qu'il sorte, ayant compris la raison de la fugue du dieu.

Oui, il captait les ondes télépathique.

Comment ?

Alors là...

* * *

Alors que tout le monde perdait espoir, Phil entra dans le penthouse, traînant Loki par la main.

Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne bougea, croyant à une hallucination.

Puis Thor, prit d'un élan fulgurant, bondit vers eux, se prit les pieds, dans un tapis et se mangea copieusement le parquet.

Les autres le regardèrent, ébahit.

Tony éclata soudain de rire, vite suivit par tout le monde.

L'agent ri et lâcha la main de Loki qui se précipita vers son frère, pour lui caresser les cheveux d'un air inquiet.

Thor se mit sur le dos, tout aussi hilare, et caressa la joue de son bébé frère.

-Tu nous a manqué mon Loki...

* * *

-Tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher ?

Penché sur l'épaule de l'agent Coulson, Barton observait avec attention ce que préparait son mentor.

-Les géantes m'ont dit de faire comme ça, alors je le fait. Si ça ne marche pas, je continuerais à chercher. J'irais même voir Odin s'il le faut.

Le faucons sourit.

Il était heureux finalement que son ''papa'' ai trouvé quelqu'un. Même si ce quelqu'un a voulut asservir l'humanité...

Et puis bon, Loki n'y était pas vraiment pour quelque chose alors...

Ça ne comptait pas.

Phil fit longuement infuser les feuilles et les pétales de la plante offertes par les trois géantes, puis amena le tout au jeune dieu, adossé au torse de son frère, trop occupé à ronronner pour voir que l'agent s'était accroupit devant lui.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il fit boire la décoction d'un trait à Loki, qui grimaça.

Le reste des Avengers, qui s'était groupé autours d'eux, retirent leurs souffles.

Pendant de longues secondes, le jotun les regardèrent, inchangé.

Et s'évanouit d'un coup.

* * *

_**Fin de ce chapitre~** _

_**j'espère que ça vous à plu, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews !** _

_*** j'offre un one-shot de son choix avec n'importe qui ( sauf un couple homme/femme ), avec ou sans lemon, avec l'histoire que vous voulez, à celui qui me trouve la référence: "loutre [...] quoique... c'est vicieux une loutre. Sales bêtes !"** _

_**la référence à été trouvée par Voracity666 sur Fanfiction, mais bon, je trouvais le concept sympa, alors je le refait ici ! alors prévenez moi si vous avez une idée !** _

_**à Prusse~** _


	8. Chapter 8

**_j'ai rien a dire. mais j'ai envie de dire un truc pour vous emmerder.... alooooooooooors... Pingouin ?_ **

**_bonne lecture !_ **

* * *

Chapitre 8:

Bon sang qu'il avait mal...

Sa tête lui faisait l'effet d'un tambour.

Et tout son corps lui donnait l'impression d'être passé au lave linge.

Sans parler du goût immonde qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Il grogna et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Avant de les refermer en poussant des jurons sanglants.

Trop de lumière !

Son séjour dans l'obscurité a eut des bons cotés finalement...

Mais c'est vrai ça, depuis quand pouvait-il bouger de lui-même ?

Oh et puis... Peu importait au final...

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux, après s'être suffisamment accommodé à la lumière.

Il était dans la chambre de l'agent Coulson.

Il en était sur.

Comment ? L'odeur peut-être...

L'agent...

Qui n'était pas la.

Il eu un petit pincement au cœur... Comme un sentiment de manque..

Il chassa vite l'idée en secouant la tête.

Mince, ses cheveux avaient encore bouclés... Et ils avaient poussés aussi...

Il se leva en grognant. Les jambes tremblantes, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Un miroir...

Il soupira. Peu important son physique maintenant.

Avant, il aurait passé des heures à essayer de recoiffer, etc...

Il adorait être propre sur lui.

Avant.

Et plaire. Surtout plaire en fait...

Voir les hommes baver devant son corps moulé par ses cuirs, son "titre" le rattrapant plus vite qu'un cheval au galop.

Mais depuis qu'il "savait", toute son anatomie le dégoûtait.

Il se glissa dans la douche en soupirant.

Finalement, il aurait peut être du se tuer quand il en avait eut l'occasion.

Midgard aurait été plus tranquille sans un monstre en plus.

Pourquoi Odin ne l'avait pas fait exécuter ?

Qu'avait-il derrière la tête encore ?

Tout le monde sait que les monstres n'ont pas leur place, quelque soit le monde ou ils sont.

Ses poings se serrèrent en pensant à ses enfants.

Non, eux n'étaient pas des monstres ! Ils étaient juste différents !

S'ils n'avaient pas eut cette apparence, ils n'auraient pas été traité de cette façon.

Asgard était aveugle.

Lui était sur que Ragnarok serait justement provoqué par l'emprisonnement de ses enfants.

Si on les avaient laissé tranquille, lui et sa progéniture, quelles raisons auraient-ils eut de provoquer la fin du monde ?

Aucunes !

Il soupira de bonheur en sentant l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau, lui laver l'esprit.

* * *

Le petit groupe des Avengers attendaient, anxieux, dans le petit salon de l'étage réservé à l'agent Coulson.

Celui-ci allait environ tout les quart voir si Loki se réveillait.

Ils avaient tous paniqués quand le prince avait été prit de spasmes et avait hurlé après s'être évanouit.

Il criait son pardon, son horreur pour sa race, et tellement d'autres choses atroces...

Même Fury en avait eut le cœur brisé. Lui qui pensait toujours que n'importe quel geste de Loki était une menace ne pouvait qu'avoir de la compassion pour ce petit être rejeté par tous.

Et puis, pendant sa ''transe'', il était redevenu bleu.

Les Avengers en avaient été fasciné.

Pourtant, tout le monde sait que l'Homme n'aime pas trop la différence. C'est un sujet qui fait toujours politique.

Même Thor, qui pourtant avait totalement une apparence humaine apparence humaine avait été mal accueilli.

Remarque... Loki aussi... mais bon, c'est pas comme si il avait tout fait pour qu'on l'aime bien...

dans sa peau de Jotun, parsemé de lignes étranges et complexes sur tout son corps...

Il n'y avait pas a tortiller de l'arrière train... Loki était un vrai canon.

Surtout avec cette apparence... comment ne pouvait-il pas s'aimer comme ça ? Et comment les Asgardiens pouvaient-ils le qualifier de ''monstre'' ?! Ce sont eux les monstres !

Phil ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre où dormait Loki, de peur de le réveiller.

Il savait que le prince avait un sommeil très léger. En plus d'un caractère de cochon au saut du lit. Si on combine les deux, ça donne un Loki, hurlant des mots peu catholiques, et lançant des sorts à qui se trouvait sur son passage.

Ça leurs étaient arrivés une fois.

Bon, à la place des injures, les Avengers avaient eut droit à des feulements et des cris... bizarres, et des coups de pieds en guise de sorts.

Après coup, Thor leurs avaient expliqués.

Depuis , ils faisaient tous terriblement attention à ne pas faire de bruits jusqu'à ce que le petit Jotun se réveille.

L'agent se figea.

Le lit était vide.

Il se détendit d'un coup en entendant un bruit d'eau.

Loki devait sûrement s'être réveillé. Et comme, selon son frère, le prince était très à cheval sur la propreté, il avait dû directement aller sous la douche.

Phil, hésitant, toqua à la porte.

-Loki... ?

De l'autre cotés de la porte, le prince brun sursauta.

-Agent Coulson ?

* * *

Loki était déjà sortit de la douche quand son agent avait frappé.

Oui, SON agent.

-Entrez, agent..

Phil entra lentement dans la salle de bain.

Là, il fit face à un Loki enroulé dans une serviette, les cheveux humides.

Il sourit.

Enfin...

-Je t'attends dehors.

L'agent sortit, le temps que Loki s'habille, puis ils allèrent ensemble à la salle principale.

C'est Thor qui sauta en premier dans les bras de son frère en pleurant comme une madeleine.

Le prince brun soupira lourdement en souriant.

-Gos imbécile, arrête de pleurer, ce n'est pas digne de toi !

-Maaaaaaiiiis !

le Jotun ria franchement pour la première fois depuis des années.

Tout le petit groupe l'accueillit (plus ou moins...) à bras ouverts, content de l'avoir retrouvé, ou pour certains, de voir leur papa-agent-nany enfin heureux.

Tony grogna soudain.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais la guimauve qui déborde, moi, c'est pas mon truc. Vous voulez pas boire plutôt ? C'est marrant ça !

Steve lui lança un regard noir.

-On avait dit plus d'alcool !

L'ingenieur haussa un sourcil.

-Rectification. TU a dit plus d'alcool mon glaçon.

Il fallut plus de deux heures au Captain pour revenir à sa couleur de peau normale.

* * *

La soirée avait plutôt bien commencé.

Jusqu'aux alcools forts.

Là, tout était partit en cacahuète.

Du poker dénudé au concours de buveur de bière en passant par les blagues cochonnes, tout les trucs les plus débiles y étaient passés.

Le pire avait été l'action ou vérité.

Avec 3 mg d'alcool chacun dans le sang, ça avait vite dérapé.

À la surprise de tout le monde, c'est Natasha qui fit preuve de la plus grande ''imagination''.

Grâce à elle, tout le monde savait que Steve était encore puceau, que Tony ne l'était plus depuis ses 15 ans, Elle depuis 16, Bruce depuis 18, en gentil petit garçon qui attends sa majorité, Clint depuis 17 ans comme Nick et Phil.

Et à la stupeur (si on veux) de tous, les deux princes n'avaient plus leur virginité depuis leurs 12 ans en âge humain.

Phil avait rongé son frein et n'avait pas demander plus de détails, mais Tony, en revanche, avait joué les paparazzis pendant toute la soirée.

Puis tout le monde était allés se coucher, certain pas dans leurs lits respectifs...

* * *

Thor se réveilla en sursaut.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il se leva précipitamment, enfila un pantalon, embrassa Steve sur la tempe et sortit de la chambre du Captain qu'il avait rejoins peu après la fin de la soirée.

Il se dirigea vers la terrasse et ne fut pas surpris d'être rejoins par son frère, tout aussi paniqué.

-Tu l'a sentis aussi mon frère ?

-Oui. Je ne suis pas ton frère, Thor.

Le futur roi d'Asgard voulut répliquer, mais une grande vague de magie, qui leur était familière, transperça le ciel.

Loki se mit a trembler malgré lui.

-Le Bifrost ?!

Quand le pont entre les mondes se résorba, ils purent enfin distinguer qui avait prit le Bifrost.

Thor s'approcha, incrédule.

-Sif... ?

* * *

_**à Prusse~** _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hellooooo ! voilà, après un an de retard (bah pas un an mais... ça fait longtemps quoi !), de flemme aigue et de manque d'inspiration, me voilà de retours pour vous jouer un mauvais tour *se baffe*.** _

_**Non plus sérieusement, c'est le chapitre final ! mais je n'ai pas mit de lemon. je ne sais pas encore quel rating je vais mettre... par contre, si vous voulez un "après", un genre de chapitre bonus, je vous le fait, et je fais le lemon que je voulais faire au début ! au moins ceux qui n'aiment pas ça pourront suivre l'histoire sans lire le lemon. donc dites moi !** _

_**heu... enjoy ?** _

* * *

Le Jotun se sentit mal.

Sif. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait la haïr celle-la.

Il savait depuis petit qu'elle n'était intéressée par Thor que pour son titre d'héritier.

Elle se narguait d'être une femme guerrière, mais ce qui l'attirait plus que tout était la fortune, et le pouvoir.  
Et Thor était trop bête pour le voir.

Le prince couchait allègrement avec elle avant. Et puis il s'est lassé quand elle a commencé à lui parler de mariage.

Pas étonnant.

Mais elle revenait sans cesse à la charge.

Et puis avec le temps, elle n'avait plus rien dit. Mais Thor était devenu un peu suspicieux. Il sentait qu'elle attendait quelque chose.

-Thor. Le Père de toutes choses m'envoie t'avertir. Rammène Loki a Asgard.

Dit-elle avec un ton empli de dédain et de dégout.

Thor resta immobile, surpris.

Depuis quand osait-elle lui parler ainsi ?! Elle lui parlait avec la suffisance d'une reine à son valet.

Les deux frères grondèrent de rage à l'unisson.

-Je refuse. Pour qu'Odin lui fasse encore du mal, c'est hors de question. Trancha le blond.

Elle resta impassible, à les fixer.

-Tant pis pour vous.

Sans rien ajouter, elle appela Heimdall et disparu.

Thor se sentait mal. Il considérait la femme comme son amie autrefois. Il aimait son caractère d'homme certaines situations, ainsi que son esprit feminin dans d'autres. Elle avait sauvé Thor plus d'une fois. C'etait la seule à réfléchir avant d'agir.

Mais maintenant il se rendait compte que la Sif qu'il connaissait n'existait pas. Il comprenait maintenant les paroles de son frère.

La guerrière en voulait après le trône. C'est tout.

Et maintenant qu'il désobéissait à son père pour sauver son frère, il serait sûrement renié par le roi, et donc sans intérêt.

Loki s'avança. Il avait peur.

Peur que son frère s'effondre.

Sif l'avait trahit. Et... il avait peur que Thor ne supporte pas l'idée qu'une de ses amis le trahisse.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule large de son frère.

-Thor...

Il écarquilla les yeux.

Thor lui faisait maintenant face, les yeux remplis de colère.

-Jamais, au grand jamais, je ne les laisseraient de faire à nouveau souffrir mon frère.

Le jotun perdit tout ses moyens. Toutes ses peurs refirent surface d'un coup.

Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, quelques larmes roulèrent sur sa joue.

Le grand dadais blond écarquilla les yeux.

Son frère pleurait.

Il pleurait... de quoi ?

De joie ? De tristesse ?

Complètement décontenancé, Thor se mis paniquer, sans savoir quoi faire, en s'excusant.

Le brun sursauta et se frotta violemment les joues.

-Tsssk, c'est parce que t'es un crétin ! T'es tellement débile que ça me fais pleurer !

C'est aussi rouge que la cape de son frère, profondément humilié et heureux, qu'il rentra dans la tour à grand pas.

Thor le suivit de près, attendris.

Non, jamais il ne pourrait laisser qui que soit faire du mal à son bébé frère trop mignon.

* * *

Les Avengers ne savaient pas quoi faire.

De retours de la terrasse de la Tour, Thor avait expliqué la situation au reste du groupe.

Pendant que tout le monde débattait si oui ou non il fallait aller à Asgard, Phil avait réussi à faire s'assoir Loki sur ses genoux.

Et il en était très fière.

Parce que pour ce qui était de draguer des inconnus, Loki était très fort.

Mais quand il est avec l'homme qu'il aime, il se transforme en genre de chat boudeur à la Tsundere*.

Donc réussir à dompter Loki est un exploi.

Quand au prince brun, plutôt mourir que de dire qu'il était bien dans les bras de l'agent.

Autours d'eux, le débat battait son plein.

Fury voulait à tout prix éviter la guerre. Alors on donne Loki à papa barbu, on se casse, et basta.

Clint et Natasha étaient plus pour essayer de trouver une entente. Parce qu'eux ils en ont un peu marre de taper et de se faire taper sur la gueule tout les quatre jours.

Steve était aussi pour l'entente, mais savait qu'il y avait beaucoup de chances que ce soit un échec. Alors on va sur Asgard, on parle autours d'une tasse de thé, et puis si ça marche pas, on s'enfuit, on va chercher du renfort... n'importe ou !

Tony lui voulait un truc plus radical. On va voir papa et on pête la gueule à tout le monde. Simple, efficace, et cool. Et très drôle aussi !

Et puis Banner... Bah Banner était là, c'était déjà ça.

Quand à Thor, il aurait voulut pouvoir suivre Captain dans son plan.

Mais il savait que parler ne mènerais à rien.

Odin était trop borné.

Il était persuadé que le groupe serait amené à se battre.

Et Phil et Loki étaient d'accord avec le prince d'Asgard.

Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre que ça passe, ni rester dans l'incertitude d'une guerre imminante.

Mais en allant à Asgard, ils s'exposaient tous à un grand danger... et...

et puis quoi ? Ils avaient bien défoncer les chitauris à eux tout seul non ? Et puis ils connaissaient rien d'eux ! Et Loki était le méchant !

Mais en allant à Asgard, ils allaient dans le terrain de jeux des deux princes, là ou ils ont vécu depuis l'enfance! Et Loki était de leur coté cette fois !

De toute façon, c'était ça ou rien alors...

Phil se leva.

Sans un mot, il alla dans sa chambre. Dans le dos de Tony, il avait un peu amménager SON espace privé. Pour se sentir vraiment chez lui. Parce que maintenant qu'il était en charge des Avengers, il ne rentrait plus chez lui. Il vivait dans la tour. Parce que devoir se leve du mat', tout les jours, pour partir chez Stark, faire le petit déjeuner pour 6 heure, réveiller tout le monde, le soir faire à manger, obliger tout le monde à aller dormir avant les 2 heures du matin, rentrer chez lui, c'était pas l'idéal.

Même lui était creuvé au bout d'une semaine. Sans mentionner les attaques et autres sauvetages du monde, hein.

Donc il avait déplacé tout son petit arsenal de combat dan sa chambre.

Plus accessible qu'au SHIELD.

Il s'arma donc jusqu'au dents et rejoignit le groupe.

-Allez, on se magne les enfants.

Bizzarement, seul Tony fut surpris.

D'où tu sors tout ça ?!

Clint soupira en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule.

-Tu t'y habitueras...

* * *

Ils s'étaient tous préparé en vitesse et étaient maintenant sur la terrasse de la Tour, au pieds de guerre.

Natasha avait tout le temps ses armes et des munitions dans sa chambre, Clint son arme et des flêches qu'avait créé pour lui Stark (voui parce que voir son petit oiseau tirer des symboles phalliques, ça l'excite, alors si en plus c'est lui qui les fait...), Thor son marteau, Nick son... regard désapprobateur, Steve son ensemble moulant et (accessoirement) son bouclier, Tony son armure et son disque préféré d'ACDC et Bruce... bin... il était là, c'est l'essentiel.

Thor appela Heimdall.

Il avait peur que le portail ne s'ouvre pas.

C'est vrai quoi, Hei

mdall n'était pas du genre à laisser entrer un groupe de guerriers armés à Asgard et...

Oh. bah en fait si.

Ils atterrirent tous dans la salle du Bifrost.

Le voyage avait plus ou moins réussit au Avengers.

Steve, Natasha, Clint et Bruce se retenaient visiblement de vomir.

Phil et Nick ne laissaient rien paraître même si leur estomac ressemblait plus la chambre d'un ado qu'à ce qu'il aurait du ressembler.

Quand à Tony, il sautillait de partout en poussant des petits ''encore, encore'' joyeux.

Et puis Loki et Thor avaient l'habitude, alors...

Heimdall les dévisagea.

Il ne dit rien, mais leur fit signe d'avancer en direction du pont arc en ciel.

Loki se sentit mal.

Tout les événements passés lui revinrent en mémoire.

Son mal être quand il avait su... ce qu'il était... son père, son combat contre son frère... sa chute... sa domination par les chitauris... contre laquelle il n'avait rien pu faire...

il n'avait jamais voulut contrôler la Terre.

Un frisson de dégoût le traversa.

Sa période de prison chez les chitauris avait été atroce. Physiquement et mentalement.

Il voulait tout oublier.

Il aurait pu d'ailleurs. Effacer la mémoire, ce n'est pas vraiment compliqué pour lui. Mais... maintenant c'est du passé.

Et c'est son passé.

C'est lui.

On efface pas une partie de son histoire. Parce qu'elle nous construit.

S'il oubliait cette période de sa vie, que se passerait-il ?

Il resterait sans doute sur l'image égoïste de son frère. Il aurait retrouvé sa haine.

Une main apaisante glissa sur ses hanches.

\- Calme toi... souffla Phil à son oreille.

Le jotun se calma doucement.

Ils avançaient tous d'un pas craintif, s'attendant à voir débarquer une horde de gardes sur armés et

des guerriers bodybuildés.

Mais rien.

Les gens paraissaient même pas surpris de les voir.

C'est vrai, quoi de plus normal qu'un mec recouvert d'acier aux couleurs criardes, un black avec un cache œil habillé tout en noir et portant d'étranges canon dans les mains, un autre mec moulé dans une combinaison farfelue, le tout accompagné par le prince et le ''batard'' de la cour ?

Thor était de plus en plus septique.

Phil lui jeta un regard interrogateur, et il ne pu répondre que par un haussement d'épaule.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas.

Ils se rapprochaient du palais.

Pour certains c'étaient la première fois qu'ils allaient à Asgard.

Quand les premières colonnes apparurent clairement, Clint et Natasha ne purent s'empêcher de pousser un sifflement d'approbation.

Ils n'en revenaient pas de la merveille d'architecture qu'était le palais royal.

Même Fury fut impressionné.

Ils regardaient partout autours d'eux, regrettant presque de ne pas avoir pris d'appareil photo.

Ils s'efforçaient de tout mémoriser.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, Clint n'avais pas remarqué que Thor s'était arrêté.

Il se prit le dos imposant du blond de plein fouet.

Il poussa un petit geignement plaintif en croisant le regard noir de l'asgardien et alla se cacher derrière Tasha.

Ils étaient dans la salle du trône.

Odin était là, assis sur le symbole de sa royauté.

À sa gauche se tenait Sif et à sa droite Frigga.

Thor sourit tendrement à sa mère, qui lui rendis son sourire. Elle se tourna vers Loki.

Le petit jotun cru sentir son cœur se gonfler.

Sa mère lui souriait. Comme elle souriait à Thor !

Il esquissa un bref sourire pour sa mère, avant de se tourner vers Odin.

Le roi les fixaient, impassible.

Une tension presque palpable s'installa.

Que devaient ils faire maintenant ?

Sif s'avança, rouge de colère.

-Comment OSEZ-VOUS regarder ainsi le Père de toutes choses ?! Prosternez vous bandes de larves ! Vous n'êtes rien de plus que des déchets pour lui, alors restez à votre place !

Elle se tenez devant eux, l'arme au poing, les insultant sans répis.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent.

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel. Quelle bandes de chiffes molles...

elle pris son arme par le canon et s'avança vers la guerrière.

Celle-ci s'arrêta d'hurler, visiblement surprise de voir une femme dans les rangs des Avengers et que quelqu'un l'intérompe.

La jeune femme rousse se planta devant elle et lui sourit.

Sif s'empourpra.

Comment osait-elle lui faire face ?! Elle serait bientôt reine, elle le sentait ! Ce n'était qu'une vulgaire roturière et...

-Ta gueule pouffiace. Ronronna Natasha avant de balancer un énorme coup de poing à son vis-à-vis, aidé par la crosse de son arme. (le manche quoi.(je sais pas si ça s'appelle la crosse .))

Le petit groupe resta choqué quelque secondes.

Et puis Stark lâcha un petit ''ooooh'' en applaudissant.

Vite suivis par tout le monde.

Thor s'approcha d'elle et lui tappota l'épaule.

-Tu mériterais d'être un homme dame Natasha !

La tueuse papillona des yeux.

Est ce que c'était un compliment ou... ?

Bof et puis quelle importance ?

C'était Thor qui l'avait dit.

Donc c'était un compliment. De toute façon, Thor ne connaissait pas la moquerie.

Odin était toujours sans expression, assis sur son trône. Frigga elle souriait avec une pointe de sadisme en regardant Sif, gisant au sol.

Enfin, le roi se leva.

-Loki. Avance que je puisse sceller à nouveau tes pouvoirs.

Le jotun recula par réflexe. Il ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça. Sans ses pouvrois, sans sa magie, il n'était rien.

Odin serra les dents. Il frappa le sol avec Gungir.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant ! qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?! Ce ne sont que des pouvoirs ! Tu ne vas pas en mourir si tu dois t'habiller tout seul !

Thor voulut parler mais l'agent Coulson le fit taire.

Il s'avança vers la reine, fis la révérence et dis :

-Mes hommages ma Dame. M'autoriseriez vous à vous parler de quelque chose ? En privé ?

Il proposa sa main à la déesse, qui la prit, aussi surprise par la grâce et la politesse de l'homme que par ses mots.

Ils partirent de la salle du trône, sous les regards éberlués de tout le monde.

Odin bouillonait.

Non mais oh !

ça va oui ?! Depuis quand les gens se croyait en droit de le couper ?! Et puis Frigga, c'est SA femme !

et puis merde c'est lui le roi ! tout le monde doit l'écouter !

il croisa les bras en tapant du pied.

Si c'était comme ça, il ne dirait plus rien, na !

Quand aux Avengers, ils ne savaient vraiment plus quoi faire.

Phil était partit avec la reine, et le roi boudait.

SUPER.

Steve se demanda comment ça avait pu tourner ainsi.

Il s'attendait à devoir se battre.

ILS s'attendaient TOUS à devoir se battre.

Mais ça avait tourné comme un cartoon cette histoire.

Loki s'adossa à la porte.

Il avait confiance en Phil, mais il n'avait rien compris de son attitude.

Il était sur le point de se relever quand une main l'agrippa et le fit sortir de la salle.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'agent et la reine revinrent et invitèrent les Avengers à sortir de la salle du trône. Loki était déjà dehors.

Il avait l'air fatigué.

Frigga aussi, d'ailleurs. Elle tenait une sorte de petite boite dans les mains. Elle s'enferma avec le roi dans la salle.

Phil s'assis. Vite suivit par tout les autres.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait à la fin ?!

Personne ne comprenait.

C'est comme s'ils avaient dû partir aux chiottes en plein milieu d'un film.

Loki se triturait les mains, livide.

Phil lui caressait le dos d'un geste très tendre, pour le rassurer.

Il imaginait que ce qu'il venait d'endurer devait être dur.

Ça lui faisait beaucoup de mal de voir son Loki comme ça. Mais c'était la meilleure solution.

Il le savait.

Et il avait confiance en Frigga pour mener à bien son idée.

Il ne connaissait pas le reine, mais c'était la mère de Loki. C'était elle qui l'avait élevé. Et il lui

ressemblait.

Tout irait pour le mieux désormais.

Enfin, si Odin s'avère finalement être ce que l'agent pensait.

Derrière l'immense porte de la salle du Trône, on entendait quelques murmures étouffés par le bois massif et la distance.

Même en tendant très fort l'oreille, on ne percevait rien de compréhensible.

Soudain le roi d'Asgard sortit en trombe de la salle du trône et se précipita vers eux, en défonçant presque la porte.

Tout les Avengers se relevèrent en quatrième vitesse, l'arme au poing, prêt à en découdre.

Phil était livide.

Pourquoi son plan n'avait-il pas marché ?!

Il était pourtant persuadé que...

Tout le monde se figea.

Loki écarquilla les yeux, choqué, livide.

Il tomba.

-LOKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Odin avait littéralement sauté dans les bras du jotun en pleurant à chaudes larmes, le renversant au sol.

Il couinait comme une sourie en serrant fort contre lui le prince brun.

Le reste du groupe sentit toute la tension chuter d'un coup.

Tellement qu'ils durent tous s'assoir.

Stressé au possible, Bruce partit en fous rire nerveux, tremblant comme une feuille.

Personne ne s'en remettait.

Et personne ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Odin hurla :

-MON FIIIIIILS ! MON LOKIIIII ! pardoooooon !

il hoqueta et renifla avant de continuer :

-Je suis un vieux schnok ! pardon ! mon petit chériiii ! papa est un idioooooooooot !

Loki hésitait entre pleurer et hurler de rire. Il avait tellement rêvé de voir son père adoptif comme ça, s'excusant, pleurant, le suppliant. Mais en même temps... il n'était pas mécontant.

Frigga sortit à son tour de la salle du trône, se retenant tant bien que mal de ne pas rire.

-J'ai réussit à... disons copier les souvenirs de Loki grâce à un sort. Et je les aient ensuite transféré à mon mari. Qui a enfin compris ce qui était arrivé à son fils.

Tous les Avengers se tournèrent vers Phil qui avait le sourire au lèvre.

Pas bête l'idée...

Odin avait donc enfin prit conscience de l'enfer qu'avait vécu son fils.

Remis de ses émotions, Loki écarta doucement son père.

\- Odin. J'ai commis des erreurs, mais vous aussi. Alors... ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous pardonne... dans l'immédiat.

Le roi s'illumina.

Il avait dit dans l'immédiat.

Donc son fils lui pardonnerait un jour ?

Il se remit à pleurer.

-MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Les deux princes d'Asgard soupirèrent et se sourirent.

Maintenant tout ira bien.

À la surprise générale, Tony s'avança.

-Bon, whiteFury, on va s'entendre tout les deux. Vous laissez les fesses de little emo tranquille sur Terre, je l'héberge, et Agent s'occupera bien de lui, ils vivront heureux et auront... pas d'enfants vu que ce sont des mecs.

Loki rit et s'avança vers lui. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille

-OOOOOK. 'zarb. Hyyyyper zarb. Brefs, ils auront des enfants si l'envie leur prend, plus on est de fou plus on rit. Deal grand mère ?

Il tendit la main vers le roi qui le regardait, ahurit.

Il lui serra quand même la main.

Phil sourit. Le bodyguard s'était finis !

_FIN_

* * *

_**c'est finis mes petits amis ! si vous voulez une suite, laissez un commentaire** _ _**! ça me motive pour écrire !** _

_**à Prusse~** _


End file.
